LUCKY
by stillewolfie
Summary: Sebenarnya, mereka sama-sama beruntung. "Jadilah milikku." [Event: 14OFSHE — One and Forever SasuHina Event] - [prompt: rose] Sasuke/Hinata.


**Normal POV**

Kembali, Sasuke memperhatikannya.

Sesungguhnya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya selalu berada di tempat yang sama. Kondisinya pun sama sekali tidak berubah. Tapi dengan secangkir kopi serta sepotong kue yang menurutnya sangat manis itu, ia menemukan sebuah objek yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Perempuan di ujung sana, yang sedang menyiram tanaman.

Sasuke tak mengenalnya, mengetahui namanya saja tidak. Namun, sejak ia menemukan kafe yang kini sedang ia kunjungi, tak kuasa mata hitam mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok malaikat yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat waktunya berhenti.

Untuk keempat kali, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama.

Di seberangnya, terdapat toko bunga sederhana yang buka setiap pagi. Sepertinya gadis yang—menurutnya—malaikat itu merupakan pemiliknya. Sasuke menyimpulkan hal itu berdasarkan pengamatannya, mengingat perempuan itu selalu sendirian dan menyambut pembeli tanpa seorang pun yang menemani.

Ingin Sasuke berkunjung, namun niatnya ia urung.

Kopi kembali dia resap, menikmati hangatnya kafein dalam sekali tegukan.

Melihat pergerakan tak berarti dari perempuan memikat namun tak dikenal, Sasuke tersentak sedikit. Ah, gadis itu masuk ke dalam setelah menyiram bunga-bunganya yang berada di etalase depan.

Sasuke kembali mengamati, dengan dagu berpangku pada kedua tangan yang bertaut.

Senyum tipis merekah tatkala si gadis di depan sana tengah tersenyum manis menyambut pembeli.

Sasuke bahkan tak sadar kalau pipinya sedang memerah.

.

.

.

 **LUCKY**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Lucky by stillewolfie**

 **Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

[ **prompt —** rose]

OOC, AU, typos, etc.

.

.

 _Sungguh, saat ini ... aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu._

.

.

 **EVENT.** 14OFSHE (One and Forever SasuHina Event)

 _now music playing: EXO-K_ _—_ _Lucky_

.

.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Aku menyukainya."

"Huh?"

Suatu hari di pertengahan musim gugur, Uzumaki Naruto merasa telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung. Bibir yang sedikit membengkak akibat panasnya _ramen_ yang tengah ia makan sedikit terbuka.

Naruto merasa tuli saat itu juga.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku merasa sudah melihat surga."

"Kau mau mati, ya?"

Sasuke tak menggubris balasan dari si pirang yang ada di hadapan. Ia sibuk membaca buku yang baru dirinya pinjam di perpustakaan kota.

Hanya saja, bibirnya tak berhenti untuk terus tersenyum.

Naruto tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak paham apa maksudmu, Teme."

"Itu berarti kau bodoh, Idiot."

Naruto mendengus, "Ada-ada saja kau..." Ia bergumam. "Jadi, siapa gadis yang beruntung ini?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada pohon tak berdaun. "Kalau kau melihatnya, pasti kau akan jatuh cinta."

Naruto terperangah. _Apa-apaan?_

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Lagipula, cintaku pada Sakura-chan belum kandas kok." Ia meringis pelan. "Yeah, semoga."

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengabaikan celotehan Naruto tentang si gadis musim semi, Haruno Sakura, yang konon digosipkan merupakan mahasiswi terpintar di kampusnya. Gadis itu sedang menjalankan studinya di fakultas kedokteran. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana Si Idiot Naruto bisa menyukai perempuan yang jelas-jelas jauh dari jangkauannya. Menurut Sasuke, mereka bagai langit dan bumi—jauh dan sulit untuk saling menggapai.

Tunggu. Kenapa Sasuke jadi hiperbola begini?

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Sasuke kembali merenung.

Tentang gadis yang ia awasi dari seberang, tengah menyiram tanaman dengan senyum ayu di wajahnya.

 _Ah, sungguh menyenangkan._

.

.

 **~ sasuhina: lucky ~**

.

.

Kembali, Hinata menemukannya.

Ia tidak tahu ada apa gerangan dengan kafe yang berada di seberang tokonya. Dia juga tidak tahu, sejak kapan dirinya mulai melirik-lirik tempat itu hanya untuk melihat keberadaan seseorang.

Seorang pemuda yang terduduk di meja yang sama, dengan pesanan yang tidak berubah, selalu memperhatikannya setiap ia sedang menyiram bunga di teras depan.

Hinata tidak menguntit, dia hanya ... penasaran.

Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan sosok tersebut. Dengan konsentrasi pada bunga-bunganya serta pembeli yang berdatangan, gadis itu mencoba untuk membiarkan sang pemuda memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tidak, Hinata tidak narsis kok. Pemikiran itu 'kan didasarkan pada pengamatannya selama seminggu ini.

Iya, dia mengerti itu. Namun, ia tak paham mengapa orang itu selalu memperhatikannya. Saling mengenal saja tidak.

 _Oh, apakah pemuda itu ingin membeli bunga?_

Mungkin saja.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Bisa saja pemuda itu bukan memperhatikannya, melainkan bunga-bunga yang selalu dipajang di setiap sisi tokonya. Kira-kira, bunga apa yang orang itu inginkan, dalam rangka apa, dan ... apa _si dia_ mengerti arti-arti bunga?

Hinata terkikik.

Ia tahu pemikirannya tadi bukan bahan candaan yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Tapi, entah mengapa gadis itu geli membayangkannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, pemuda itu lumayan manis. Dengan rambut cepak yang menurutnya aneh, serta tatapan tajam bagai elang itu mampu membuat ia tersenyum sendiri. Masih muda dan sangat tampan. Dirinya menebak kalau mereka berada di umur yang sama.

Hinata sibuk merapikan tataan bunga tulip yang berada di sisi kanan tokonya. Seperti biasa, gadis itu selalu menyiram bunga-bunganya dalam diam dan tidak berisik. Suara pejalan kaki serta kendaraan di luar tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Ini masih pagi. Mungkin saja pemuda itu kembali datang dan memperhatikan tokonya.

 _Ah._

Hinata terkekeh kembali.

Entah kenapa, mengharapkan kedatangan si pemuda asing sudah merupakan penantiannya sehari-hari.

.

.

 **~ prompt of sasuhina: rose ~**

.

.

Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha.

Kita semua tahu, Uchiha merupakan salah satu manusia paling beruntung abad ini. Bukan apa-apa, tapi mereka memang keturunan yang selalu diberikan kenikmatan duniawi yang terlalu berlebih. Wajah mereka tampan dan cantik, berlimpah harta, serta diberkati kejeniusan yang tiada tara.

Seharusnya, Sasuke merasa bangga memiliki kelebihan itu.

Hanya saja, ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri—entah kenapa.

Salahkan perempuan itu dengan segala yang ada dalam dirinya.

Selama 20 tahun kehidupannya, Sasuke belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Bukan berarti dia tidak normal atau semacamnya, tapi menurut teman-temannya, tipe Sasuke terlalu sulit untuk dicari—mereka beranggapakan kalau kriteria perempuan yang diinginkan oleh Si Bungsu Uchiha itu 'terlalu' sempurna, dan kaum hawa di kampus mereka tak ada yang memiliki kesempurnaan itu.

Jadi, Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

 _Benarkah?_

Tapi, kali ini ia sudah menemukannya.

"..."

 _Kriteria gadis yang disukainya._

Dalam sekali pandang, perempuan di depan sana memiliki kesan sederhana. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang, dikepang satu dan disampirkan pada bahu kecilnya. Dalam sekali pandang, si gadis memiliki senyum tulus sejuta arti; sedikit misterius namun manis. Dalam sekali pandang, Sasuke tahu salah satu kaum hawa yang ada di sana adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Awalnya, Sasuke tidak pernah percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia menganggap semua itu hanya mitos, sebuah spekulasi manusia yang cukup tolol kalau dihitung secara logika. Tidak ada kesan pertama yang membuat seseorang bisa jatuh cinta. Bukankah, kita harus mengenal orang itu dulu baru menyukainya? Sasuke pun berpikir hal yang sama.

Tapi, dia sudah mengalaminya. Ah, sepertinya pemuda itu terkena karma.

Lagipula, kita pasti bertanya-tanya.

 _Apa yang Sasuke tunggu?_

Datang ke tokonya, membeli setangkai bunga, mengajak untuk berkenalan, bertukal nomor ponsel, kemudian usaha sang pemuda untuk terus mendekatinya. Sungguh, rencana yang terlalu gampang untuk dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha.

Tapi percayalah, tidak semudah itu.

Meski populer di kalangan wanita, Sasuke bukan orang yang romantis atau terbuka bila diajak berkenalan. Keberadaannya memang selalu dinanti-nanti, namun bukan berarti ia nyaman dengan semua itu. Sasuke adalah sosok tertutup. Karena itu, bukan dia yang menegur, melainkan dia sendiri yang ditegur.

 _Kalian mengerti maksudku, 'kan?_

Gadis tak dikenal itu selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Menyiram bunga-bunganya pada pagi hari, duduk di depan meja kasir sembari menghitung penghasilan, atau berkeliling sebentar; memeriksa bahan jualannya yang tampak baik-baik saja—semua itu diperhatikan Sasuke hingga detail-detailnya.

Ia bertopang dagu.

Namun, yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum pada hari itu hanyalah satu.

Bibir sang merpati tak henti menyiratkan lengkungan tipis.

Manik ungu yang mampu membuatnya hanyut untuk sesaat. Terkadang, Sasuke menganggap mata perempuan itu unik dan indah. Terlalu unik hingga mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Dan hingga saat itu, matanya mengerjap.

"..."

Ini perasaannya saja, atau gadis itu memang sedang memandang ke arahnya?

.

.

 **~ event: 14ofshe ~**

.

.

"Bunga untuk Sai-kun, Ino?"

Suatu siang, Hinata mendapati pembeli spesial. Langganannya, Yamanaka Ino, tengah berkunjung ke tokonya. Gadis cantik berdarah Inggris itu terkekeh pelan, tak lupa ia mengusap pipinya dengan tangan kanan.

"Yah, begitulah..." Kekehan itu langsung menghilang dengan dengusan sebal. "Kau tahu dia 'kan, selalu saja manja!" Selagi Hinata membungkus bunga tulip putih hingga menjadi satu kesatuan yang padu, ia membiarkan Ino bercerewet ria. "Dia selalu memintaku untuk mengganti bunganya setiap hari!"

"Itu berarti dia memakai alasan, Ino..."

"Huh?"

Hinata memberikan paket bunga tulip putih yang sederhana, tak lupa dengan senyum merekah. "Dia ingin bertemu denganmu setiap hari menggunakan bunga ini..."

Awalnya Ino tidak mengerti, alisnya mengerut dengan wajah bingung. Namun tak lama, ia tersentak dengan wajah memerah. "T-Tidak, ah! Tidak mungkin! Sai tidak menyukaiku, Hinata! Kita semua tahu itu, 'kan?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala sebentar, ia tak membalas teriakan Ino. Kemudian, sepaket bunga itu berpindah tangan. "Sampaikan salamku pada Sai-kun, Ino. Semoga lekas sembuh..."

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Tentu, Hinata! _Jaa_!"

Setelah gadis pirang menghilang dari pandangan, mata ungu tak lepas dari pintu yang barusan tertutup.

Lalu, Hinata sendirian. Suasana kembali hening tanpa nada.

Sejujurnya, ia sedikit kesepian. Usaha yang baru didirikan setengah tahun yang lalu ternyata hanya memiliki satu pekerja tetap, yaitu pemiliknya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata. Perempuan itu sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mencari pegawai agar bisa membantu sekaligus menemaninya di sini. Karena Hinata tahu, ia mampu. Jadilah, ia merupakan pendiri sekaligus pegawai tetap di toko bunga ini.

Hyuuga Hinata, tak banyak yang mengetahui namanya. Seharusnya, ia tak perlu bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang seorang putri dari pengusaha kaya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang selalu dituruti kemauannya, ia memilih untuk mencari uang dibanding memakai harta kedua orangtua.

Atas dasar pemikiran itulah, Hinata membuat usaha ini.

Konoha's Planty—nama toko bunga yang berada di tepian kota.

Sebagai perempuan yang berteguh pada pendirian, Hinata tak mudah menyerah untuk terus menjalankan usahanya. Jika ia sudah memutuskan suatu hal, maka hal tersebut akan terus ia perjuangkan. Hinata tak peduli dengan cacian sang ayah, kekecewaan ibunya, atau sindiran keras dari adiknya. Ia tak membutuhkan semua itu. Karena ia tahu, dirinya mampu berjalan sendiri tanpa dihantui oleh Keturunan Hyuuga lainnya.

Dalam diam, Hinata menghela napas.

Karena sekarang toko kembali sepi, Hinata terduduk dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Dinding ruangan terbuat dari kaca, membuatnya mampu melihat segala sesuatu yang berada di luar. Pejalan kaki yang melewati tokonya, kendaraan, atau pepohonan yang kini sedang menggugurkan daunnya.

Manik Hinata kembali bergulir.

Kemudian, ia terpana.

"..."

 _Sosok itu kembali terduduk di tempat yang sama._

Manik hitam yang membuat ia penasaran, seorang pemuda yang lagi-lagi membuat senyum langsung terkembang.

Tatkala, mata mereka saling memandang.

Sosok di ujung sana tiba-tiba tersentak, sang gadis tertawa begitu polosnya.

 _Ah, wajah mereka sama-sama memerah._

.

.

 **~ sasuke uchiha ~**

.

.

Sasuke kelabakan.

Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau pada detik sebelumnya, perempuan tak dikenal tengah menatap ke arahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa itu halusinasi atau memang kenyataan, hanya saja sang pemuda sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona _si dia_.

Ketika melihat perempuan itu tertawa, Sasuke kembali merasakan cinta.

"..."

Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak mengerti apa makna dari sejenis bunga.

Ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai benda itu. Ia hanya menganggap bunga hanyalah pemanis untuk sepasang kekasih, yang selalu dikaitkan dengan keharmonisan antara seorang pemuda dengan satu wanita. Bunga itu artinya kasih sayang, atau bisa diberikan pada orang yang istimewa.

Nah, Sasuke juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Tapi kalau diibaratkan, senyum gadis itu bagaikan mawar yang berkembang.

Benar. Di antara jutaan jenis bunga di dunia ini, ia lebih memilih mawar.

Entah kenapa, tapi ia hanya berpikir bahwa jenis bunga itulah yang menurutnya pantas disandang untuk gadis manis di depan sana.

Menyeruput kopi untuk terakhir kali, ia pun berdiri.

Memandang dari jauh membuatnya sesak—ia ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat.

Membulatkan tekad, Sasuke mulai melangkah.

 _Doakan dia ya, teman-teman._

.

.

 **~ hinata hyuuga ~**

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan.

Ketika mereka bertatap mata, ia menyadari sesuatu yang membuat senyumnya kembali terlihat. _Si dia_ terlihat panik, lalu memasang wajah datar kembali. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat dirinya geli sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Lucu sekali, pikirnya suatu hari.

Hnata tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang membuat si pemuda terus memperhatikan tokonya. Tapi ketika _si dia_ tertangkap basah, wajahnya tampak aneh dan jauh dari ekspetasi.

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia kembali tertawa.

Asyik dengan pikiran sendiri, ia lupa akan suatu hal.

Suara lonceng tanda adanya pelanggan membuat lamunan aneh si penjual berhenti. Hinata mendongak. Dengan senyuman pada wajah serta rona merah di kedua pipinya, ia membuka bibir—ingin mengucapkan selamat datang.

 _Namun, ucapan itu tertelan begitu saja._

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua mata.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar.

"Eh?"

.

.

 **~ sasuhina: lucky ~**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki area toko bunga kediaman Hyuuga Hinata. Berbeda dengan kejadian _absurd_ sebelumnya, wajahnya terlihat angkuh dan datar. Hinata sendiri terlihat kebingungan, namun segera ia tepis semuanya dengan senyum tipis untuk pelanggan di hadapan.

"Selamat datang," Katanya, lembut. "Bunga apa yang anda inginkan?"

Hinata keluar dari meja kasir untuk menemani pelanggannya—kalau ingin—berkeliling. Sasuke diam saja, padahal dalam hati dia cenat-cenut mengapa _si dia_ begitu dekat dengannya sekarang.

Diam-diam, Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Tuan?"

"Hm," Sasuke berdehem sejenak, ia mengalihkan pandangan. "Yang itu."

Sasuke menunjuk area sisi kanan, di mana tempat jenis bunga mawar berada. Hinata mengangguk pelan, ia mengantar Sasuke ke bagian itu dan membiarkan sang pelanggan memilah.

Sasuke mengambil setangkai bunga. Ia melirik Hinata. "Apa ini?"

"Um, itu mawar merah, Tuan—"

"Artinya?"

Hinata sedikit tersentak. Dalam hati, ia terheran. "Mawar merah biasanya identik dengan pengabdian, Tuan. Mawar merah juga sering diberikan pada orang yang d-disuka..."

Hinata tergagap, Sasuke ber-oh ria.

 _Sebenarnya siapa yang gugup duluan di sini?_

Sasuke meletakkan benda itu kembali. Ia melirik mawar berwarna putih, beralih ke biru, dan kemudian memandang lama pada mawar kuning.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke bingung sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke mengambil setangkai mawar—merah muda.

"Aku ambil ini."

"Uh, berapa yang anda inginkan?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama.

Tanpa seizin Hinata, Sasuke berkeliling lagi, meninggalkan si penjual yang memiliki tanda tanya di kepalanya. Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa mawar dengan warna yang berbeda.

Hinata hanya terdiam ketika melihat Sasuke berkeliling dan memilah bunga mawar yang menurutnya bagus. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik, ia menunggu pemuda itu tepat di depan meja kasir.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Hinata berada. Ia menyerahkan bunga-bunga itu pada sang penjual. "Sudah," katanya, datar.

 _Dua belas mawar dengan warna berbeda._

Kesan yang cukup sederhana, pikir Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya, tak lupa dengan senyum di wajah.

"Hanya ini?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

Sasuke perhatikan kedua tangan Hinata yang dengan telaten menyusun mawar-mawar itu dalam bentuk kesatuan yang padu. Dengan cepat gadis itu merangkainya, mengikatnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam sebungkus tempat bunga yang cukup sederhana.

Sebuket bunga mawar dengan warna berbeda pesanan Uchiha Sasuke sudah selesai.

"Anda ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang?"

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan tatkala pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Ia tidak mau cari mati, namun dalam hati ia penasaran.

 _Hinata penasaran dengan sosok pria di hadapannya._

"...Ya."

Hinata tersenyum teduh.

Sasuke tiba-tiba tertegun.

"Dia pasti sangat beruntung," Katanya. "Kebetulan sekali, bunga yang anda pilih mewakili beberapa makna."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan."

Nada yang terkesan memerintah, Hinata tidak terlalu memedulikannya.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama," Hinata menarik mawar biru. "Rasa cinta yang sangat besar, disertai dengan ungkapan kekaguman," Gadis itu menyusuri mawar merah dan merah muda. "Lalu ... cinta sejati yang penuh dengan ketulusan." Ia menunjuk mawar putih.

Hinata tertawa pelan. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka.

 _Ini takdir atau memang kebetulan?_

"Baiklah, anda boleh memiliki bunga ini tanpa membayar," Hinata menatap dalam mata Sasuke. "Khusus untuk anda. Semoga beruntung dengan gadis itu."

Hinata menyodorkan sebuket mawar itu pada Sasuke. Hanya saja, tak kunjung diterima.

Sang penjual kembali dilanda kebingungan. "Tuan?"

Mengabaikan wajah Hinata yang terheran, pemuda itu langsung menerima satu buket bunga gratis darinya.

Sasuke menarik napas.

"Nona."

"Y-Ya?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" Hinata jelas tersentak, ia terkejut. "Hinata. H-Hyuuga Hinata—"

"Hinata."

Hinata tersentak lagi, ia kaget pembeli ini langsung memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. "A-Ada apa, Tuan?"

Dengan segenap keberanian, menahan degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar kencang, Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Terima kasih."

Hinata mengedipkan kedua mata. _Seolah_ mengerti maksudnya, ia membalas senyum Sasuke. "Dengan senang hati, Tuan."

Kemudian, mereka terdiam. Dengan sabar Hinata menunggu Sasuke keluar dari dalam tokonya. Hanya saja, hal itu tak kunjung terjadi. Sasuke terus terdiam di tempat, menatap Hinata seperti ingin menerkam. Sang penjual mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Tuan—"

"Apa kau tahu makna dari dua belas tangkai mawar ini?"

"Uh?" Hinata kebingungan lagi.

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia berpikir. Lalu, ia menjawabnya ragu.

" _Jadilah milikku_... 'kan?"

Sasuke memandangnya dalam diam, lagi. Kemudian, senyum tipis penuh makna ia berikan pada Hinata.

Sang gadis memiringkan kepala ketika Sasuke menyodorkan kembali paket bunga yang sudah ia rangkai. Sungguh, Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Tuan—"

"Untukmu."

Rona merah langsung muncul di kedua pipi Hinata yang bulat.

"Eh?"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, ia panik seketika.

"U-Untuk saya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

 _Meski terlihat tenang, kita semua tahu dia was-was._

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku yakin, kau menyadari itu." Dalam hati, Hinata mengiyakan. Tapi— "Sejak saat itu, aku mulai kagum. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata."

Rona merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi tirus milik Sasuke. Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hinata," Sasuke menarik napas dalam. Abaikan wajahnya sekarang. "Jadilah milikku."

Hinata masih terdiam. Otaknya kosong mendadak.

Namun ketika tangan sang pria yang menggenggam lengannya erat, menyuruhnya untuk menerima sebuket bunga dari tangan Sasuke yang lain, Hinata akhirnya mengerti.

"Terima aku, Hyuuga Hinata."

Dengan tangan yang berkeringat, wajah merona, ia tersenyum.

 _Bahkan, sampai saat sekarang ia tak tahu siapa nama pemuda ini._

Kedua tangan Hinata menerima buket mawar tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum lega.

"Tuan ... nama anda?" Hinata mendadak bertanya.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya sebentar. Dengan ragu serta malu ia pun menjawab. "Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata tersenyum lebar, ia menggenggam erat sebuket bunga mawar yang Sasuke berikan.

"Sasuke-kun," Ia bercicit pelan.

Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat, ia pun berkata—

"Aku menerimamu..."

 _Hm, ternyata Hinata sudah dibuat jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

Melihat raut tulus yang Hinata berikan, membuat sepasang hitam milik Sasuke membulat. Namun tak lama, pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu."

Kegelisahan yang menghantui mendadak hilang, digantikan dengan rasa menyenangkan yang hinggap di dada mereka.

.

.

 _Bila kata-kata tak mampu mewakili perasaanmu, gunakanlah bunga agar dirinya mengerti bahwa dialah yang beruntung._

.

.

* * *

 **lucky** **—** **owari**

* * *

.

.

 **A/N** : halo, stillewolfie di sini.

Fanfik ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu boyband korea bernama EXO, yang di mana boyband ini dipisah menjadi dua haluan(?), yaitu EXO-K dan EXO-M. Saya terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu mereka, judulnya lucky.

Bagi kalian yang pecinta anime sekaligus korea, silahkan dengarkan lagunya. Artinya cantik banget, sumvah. :') /mendadak baper/

Well, saya sangat beruntung bisa menemukan lagu ini. Yah, saya gak terlalu ngikutin masa korea sih. Tapi, saudara saya menyarankan lagu ini buat saya dengerin. Dan, ting! Dapet ide deh.

Mohon maaf kalau prompt-nya kurang kerasa, teman-teman. Saya sudah buat yang terbaik hiks. Yah, yang penting unsur mawarnya pasti ada, 'kan? Ada doong hahahaha—/maksa/

Sebenarnya saya buat ini untuk ulang tahun Sasuke yang jatuh pada tanggal 23 Juli nanti, tapi apa daya, saya belum tentu di tanggal segitu bisa megang laptop hehe. Jadi ya ... publish sekarang saja. :3

Maaf atas segala kekurangannya, semoga bisa diterima. :'))

Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya!

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! Mind to Review?**

sign,  
stillewolfie.

* * *

 **LUCKY** **—** **END**


End file.
